Episode 16
This is the sixteenth episode of the "Heroes of Legend" campaign. The party, consisting then of Barkley, Vahlka, Olivia, and Godfrey; accompanied by Deacon and Orienna, arrived within Tamvrien. During the episode, the party spent the night at a tavern, went shopping for sunglasses, Vahlka got pickpocketed by a baby dragon, and then we went to meet Jethnik and Allegreyana with Deacon. * Party heads into the city, hitching a ride on a merchant's cart. Vahlka plays with the The Shard of Daggerspine and confirms that it is powerful but extremely dangerous. When we arrive in the city proper we rent rooms at one of the cheaper taverns. Olivia wins a bard contest and wins 50gp which she gives to Vahlka, Barkley befriends a Drow woman who tells her about the existence of sunglasses. * Orienna decides to stay at the tavern for a while, this is about where the group lost track of her. (WITH IMPLICATIONS OF THAT FOR LATER) * Morning arrives, Barkley hassles a very sleepy Deacon about preparing the right spells.The party goes shopping for sunglasses at Nessa's Costumes for Vahlka and she buys two pairs. * We step out of the shop and Vahlka is immediately pickpocketed by what seems to be a twelve year old kid; she attempts to cast Compelled Duel as well as Command on him but neither work. She does manage to catch him, but he casts Charm Person and runs away again. We manage to catch him AGAIN - Olivia and Barkley tag team to grapple him while Vahlka wrestles her money back from him. After getting her money back, the kid breaks free again by polymorphing into a sparrow and runs into a nearby house, Barkley and Olivia follow discovering that the boy has a small hoard of gold inside. * It's revealed that the pick-pocketing kid is not a humanoid child but rather Tauro the red dragon wyrmling. Vahlka threatens to have him arrested while Olivia tries and talk him down. Doesn't accomplish much; afterwards the party argue about what to do until Vahlka goes to get the city guard - but by the time they come back with the guards Tauro and his entire hoard are gone. * We decide to head back to the tavern and meet back up with Deacon but are waylaid by encountering Minerva watching a duel who asks us to meet her at the Glass Palace at our earliest convenience. Barkley and Vahlka are both...distrustful but hesitantly agree. Olivia, of course, agrees without hesitation. * We meet back up with Deacon and he guides us through the city toward the hotel where Jeth and Grey (and supposedly Andrith) are staying. Vahlka gives him her extra pair of sunglasses. He jumps thirty feet off a wall and shows off the 'featherfall' enchantment on Tamvrien's walls. The enchantment works on Barkley and Olivia... but when Vahlka tries and jump she just falls normally. It seems to also not work on Boris, who just rappels down with a web. * We continue our way to the Silver Seas; where Deacon speaks to the hotel staff and reveals that Grey is currently in the bath but Jeth is upstairs in his room. We go to meet Jeth - Vahlka is immediately taken with him. We talk a little bit about what has gone on then end the session there. * VIDEO: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/132356590 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/132364636 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/132372257 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/132375537 NEXT EPISODE